Saitama Saiyan Saga
by HookahSocialism
Summary: Saitama in the dragonball universe starting at a realistic point in time. If this gets enough reception ill keep moving the plot forward.


The events that unfold here are what happened when Xenos had a sperg fit and suddenly dropped Saitama into the universe we will call "Toriyama". A whole new timeline where Saitama still became the one-punch man but on Dragonball earth.

Most of what happened in Dragonball was beyond his control. Infact it was hearing about the horrors of King Piccolo as a child he was determined to become a hero. And if he couldn't...an hero.

Raditz was still killed by Piccolo and Goku's combined efforts. But things would change as soon as the saiyans were headed for Earth. For you see, that would appear on the news when Nappa glassed that neighboring city. Saitama hated the fact he'd have to spend a large portion of his savings to make it to where they were at. But it'd be worth it if they proved worthy adversaries. Also the book and interview deals would make his money back and than some.

Saitama has to pay some random college student to get the rest of the way as no legit airline will go near where the saiyans are located. This whole thing might be for nothing as by the time he gets there the saiyans could have left. But as luck would have it he gets there a few minutes before Goku. Piccolo and most of the others are already dead, Krillin and Gohan are bordering on it... Nappa and Vegeta spot the plane heading toward them and Nappa grins blasting it and dropping down is Saitama with his pilot held in his right arm.

"You just destroyed my ride. You saiyans are as big of dicks as the tv made you out to be..."

"Heheheh! Another dumb human with a death wish. Well far be it for me to lecture on why suicide is wrong. Considering I just murdered an entire navy vessel, several of this earth"s fighters, and when Kakerot gets here him too..."

Vegeta opens his eyes and sees Krillin and Gohan in shock. Thinking

"They don't seem to recognize this one like the others... but he does look human."

Vegeta gets up

"Nappa hold on..."

Vegeta checks his scouter.

"The scouter doesn't seem to be giving me a viable reading. Its flunctuating alot... I can't tell if its just his terrible posture is making his ki an unreadable mess or if your low brow thuggery against those other humans and the namekian knocked some chips out of place."

"So what you're saying is..."

"I'm saying be careful with this one. He could be as strong as you. Maybe even stronger. Obviously no threat to ME but I kinda would prefer you alive."

"Dawww Vegeta! I love you too."

Nappa makes smoochie faces.

"That kinda just dropped to an all out fuck you. Go ahead and throw your life away, I don't care."

Vegeta sits back down. Nappa walks toward Saitama cracking his knuckles.

"You ready little man?"

"Are you?"

"I...what?! Ofcourse I am! You don't seem scared at all!"

"Im not... your spiky haired friend over there said he was stronger. I wanna fight him. You can go now."

"Grrrr what?!"

Vegeta chuckles.

"Thats cute human but no. If im fighting anyone its that loser Kakerot for making a mockery of what being a saiyan entails."

"I just laid waste to several other warriors! I won't have this scrawny ass pissant act as if im a burden! Ill show you!"

Nappa flies over to Saitama and punches him in the jaw. Saitama doesnt even flinch and sniffles.

"You haven't showered in like...a year. Why do you aliens have noses if you're not going to use them?"

Nappa gets mad and flails angrily at Saitama but none of the punches do anything. Saitama starts getting impatient and in one punch to the gut Nappa makes a goofy face and falls over dead.

"What?!"

"I told you... Your friend wasn't worth my time. Now are we gonna fight or..."

Suddenly Goku walks over.

"That won't be necessary stranger. I'm here. Sorry it took so long."

"Its totally necessary. I spent a whole lotta yen to get here and Im not leaving until that sociopath little man fights me!"

"Well I had to train for like...a whole yeat with King Kai and that little man killed my friends so I'm the one who gets to fight him!"

Vegeta starts getting pissed.

"You both make light of being in the presence of royalty?! Ill show both of you of what a futile endeavor training will have against a saiyan elite I..."

He looks up

"Ok theres no moon. Thats... well no matter. See Im SO God damn OP I can make my own moon HIYAH!"

He throws his ki ball in the sky and begans to transform into an oozaru. Saitama watches him grow and looks up.

"Thats cool I guess... but"

"NOW WHOSE THE LITTLE ONE! HAHAHA"

Oozaru Vegeta goes to step on Saitama. Goku jumps out of the way and as Vegeta steps on him his foot stops at contact with Saitama's head whose bald cranium shines against the ki ball so bright it also blinds Vegeta.

"ARRGHHH this is...NO!"

"Dont worry man...ive stepped on legos barefoot before too. The trick is to flatten your foot and..."

Vegeta does a breath attack which engulfs Saitama but after Saitama is fine.

"Ok I can see this WAS a waste of good yen... you aren't even trying."

Goku is watching all of this transpire and asks King Kai whats going on. King Kai answers back

"Your guess is as good as mine Goku. He's clearly human but way too strong and while it seems he's from this galaxy quadrant I have no recollection of it...its the strangest thing. Him just being here unnerves me way more than Vegeta. I dont think he's meant to be here...like AT ALL"

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta grabs Saitama and stares him down.

"Ill crush you with my bare hands!"

As he squeezes the only blood dripping is from his own hands.

"NO! NOONE IS THIS STRONG NOT EVEN FREIZA!"

Goku and Saitama alike both suddenly have their attention focused and at the same time say "Freiza?"

King Kai just says "Uh oh..."

Vegeta with bloodied hands, his eyes still burning, a sore foot, and a shattered ego says

"Why...YES you know human there are fighters out there as strong as me. Maybe even stronger! If you want you can venture out there and pick a fight with Lord Freiza if you think you're hot shit!"

"I think I will... wait... if it took that much zeni to get here how the hell am I supposed to get into space?!"

"Bulma's dad is a scientist. Maybe he can build us a space ship and we can meet this Frisbie guy!"

"FREIZA KAKEROT wait...I might not be able to kill the bald one but Im still more than a match for Kakerot."

Vegeta aims another breath attack at Goku but Saitama moves over to Goku and just extends his hand. The entirety of the blast showers around them and neither one of them takes any of the hit.

"OH COMEON! LET ME HAVE THIS!"

"No... this guy whom I just met. He reminds me of myself before I discovered my power. Full of optimism and the pursuit. Maybe What I needed wasn't a good opponent...but a good friend."

"Im always willing to make more friends! My name is Goku"

"And I'm Saitama... so you're saying some girl's dad can make us a space ship!"

"Uhhuh! Im positive!"

King Kai interrupts

"Are you two mental?! Freiza is not just the most powerful being in several solar plexus but also one of the most sadistic and tyrannical! He makes Vegeta seem like a puppy!"

Saitama looks up hearing King Kai's voice in his head

"And I just made that puppy roll over."

King Kai gets irate

"You know what? You can both just fuck right off! If i wasnt such a benevolant deity I'd pull Bojack from out of the center of my planet just to show you dimwits why looking for these fights is such a bad idea!"

Saitama's eyes light up.

"You have a Bojack buried at the center of your planet?! Gimme!"

"Yeah King Kai... why didnt you test my training by having me fight this Beyblade or whatever his name is? I mean I was already dead at the time..."

"I hate both of you so much right now. You have no idea just how much all of this is messing me up on the inside."

Saitama clasps his hands together.

"So its settled... we go to this Bulma and ask her dad to build us a space ship."

Goku nods "Right!" He calls nimbus and tells Saitama to hop on but as Saitama does he goes right through.

"Huh... not so pure of heart."

"Traps arent gay. The dick makes it cuter!"

"IIII dont know what that string of words you just said was supposed to mean. But its ok if you can't ride nimbus! Master Roshi and Krillin couldn't either! Just hop on my back. I dont mind giving a friend a piggy back ride!"

"Cool"

"We'll probably need to take a stop to say hello to Chichi and Gohan first though... shes gonna be mad I went and died, cameback, and didnt even stop to give her a kiss and eat dinner before I go off to fight some alien dictator."

"Who names their kid Chichi? You know what that means right?"

"Well...shes short and yippy like a chiuahuah so I figured it meant that. Also she does have big adorable eyes like a chiuahuah. I love her she can just be kinda annoying sometimes."

"Thats all women fam."

Vegeta yells at them

"AM I JUST BEING IGNORED NOW?! You know I could just destroy the whole planet and ruin your little bromance."

Saitama glares at Vegeta

"If you did that...I'd have to punch you."

Vegeta suddenly gets a bit scared and looks away mumbling...

"Id...punch you back...bitch"

They fly away on the nimbus and Vegeta looks down

"Were you planning to cut off my tail with that sword fat man?!"

Yajirobe thought Vegeta didnt see him and freaks out as Vegeta chases him down saying "BULLYING YOU HELPS ME COPE WITH MY INFERIORITY COMPLEX HAHAHA"

It ends with the rock the dragon theme and instead of Gohan its Saitama running on the eternal dragon as Goku rides hid nimbus and on the dragon's tail is oozaru Vegeta chasing Yajirobe "this is probably the first cardio you've ever done motherfucker!!!"


End file.
